1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions comprising at least one salicylic acid derivative and at least one cosmetic, dermatologic, pharmaceutical, etc. active agent, where the salicylic acid derivative increases, enhances, etc., the efficacy of the active agent, as well as to methods of making and using such compositions. The invention further relates to a method for enhancing the efficacy of active agents with these salicylic acid derivatives.
2. Background of the Invention
The intact skin of humans is a very effective barrier to many natural and synthetic substances. Active agents may be pharmacologically effective by systemic administration, but many of them are much less or totally ineffective upon application to the skin. The effectiveness of an active agent can depend on at least two major factors: a) percutaneous absorption and penetration, and b) bioavailability of the penetrated agent to the target site in the skin. To be effective, a pharmaceutical drug must penetrate the stratum corneum into the epidermal layers, and distribute and be bioavailable to the target sites for action. Many active agents may possess inherent characteristics which may prohibit them from effectively penetrating the skin or prohibit them from being bioavailable to the target sites in the skin. Therefore, the efficacy of such agents may be minimal and ineffective.
Accordingly, a need exists for boosters of active agents that provide increased efficacy, improved therapeutic results, etc.